The prior art is documented with examples of hand held power tools, such as which can include a cordless/hand linearly driven press ram for pivotally actuating a crimping fixtures, this in order to install such as a conductive H-tap for directing power from a main overhead copper cable to a take off or supply cable.
Ducret, U.S. Pat. No. 6,308,417 teaches a cable stripper tool enabling an operator to quickly change from making a circumferential cut of a cable to a liner cut without repositioning the cable stripper tool on the cable includes a blade positioning assembly, a blade penetration assembly and a cable guide assembly. The blade positioning assembly is adopted to efficiently move the blade linearly for penetrating the insulation at a predetermined distance set by the dial assembly while the tool is clamped to the cable to perform a circumferential cut upon relative rotation of the tool and the cable. The blade further is retracted to be turned by the blade positioning assembly at a 90° angle with a rotary cam action to be further axially propelled to penetrate the cable at the same predetermined distance to perform a linear cut without dismounting the cable.
Other powered tools include the portable rescue tools of Vogelsanger, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,092,290 and 5,875,554. In each instance, these include a hydraulic motor, battery operated fluid pump and operational controls. Pivotal cutting blades are configured in rongeur (biting) fashion for successively incising portions from the material being removed.
A similar powered cutting tool is depicted in Zhou, US 2013/0276313, which teaches a cutting head, a motor and a transmission means drivable by the motor. The cutting head includes first and second cutting members, wherein the first cutting member is pivotably moveable with respect to the second cutting member. At least the first cutting member is drivable by the transmission means between a first angular position with respect to the second cutting member and a second angular position with respect to the second cutting member, in which a space between the respective cutting blades is closed. The transmission means is a bevel gear on the output shaft of a gearbox which conveys drive power from the motor to the drive gear. The bevel gear directly engages a bevel wheel member connected to the first cutting member and which swivels with the first cutting member about the same swivel point. A controller comprises main, first and second switches which control the motor to move the first cutting member (movable blade). The main switch acts as a main power switch whereas the first ad second switches act as limit switches detecting movement of said movable blade at the limits of its intended motion. The controller exerts automatic control over movement of the first cutting member in response to inputs from the first and second limit switches.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,983, to Brick, teaches a power cutting tool with a single movable blade positioned relative to a stationary blade. The movable blade is curved, and is mounted so as to close onto the stationary blade. The curvature of the movable blade is such that its initial contact with the stationary blade occurs at its free end. The stationary blade is formed on an anvil, anchored within the frame of the tool. The anvil is sufficiently long that its end extends beyond the end of the movable blade. The anvil is anchored within a slot formed in the cover portion of the frame, and is locked into position with a dowel. The mounting of the anvil within the slot is such that the forces exerted on the blade are directed against the heavy cover, and not against the dowel.